For The Love Of Beast Boy
by TeenTitans10101
Summary: chapter one
1. The New Romance

It was a most regular day in Jump City at Titans Tower, which Raven carried on with her usual tea-sipping, meditating day. Robin would carry on training, just to be prepared for any "quick" attacks. Starfire playing with Silkie and admiring Robin as he trained. Cyborg fixing the T-Car from the mauling Beast Boy gave to it last week while trying to turn it on for Cyborg, but secretly Beast Boy really had nothing to do but play on the GameStation trying to defeat Cyborg's high score on every game he owned.

"Almost! Almost!" Beast Boy yelled as he threw another punch at the hamster pirate ninja master.

"Hey after you get beaten again why don't you let me try showing you how a pro does it?" Cyborg gloated jumping on the couch, grabbing the second game control.

Raven was on top of the tower doing as usual,

"Azarath Metrion Sinthos" Raven pleaded as she elevated one foot in the air, when.

"Hey! Raven wanna hear another one of my jokes?" Beast Boy asked a little too loudly.

This caused Raven to fall on her ass and say

"I'm not particularly in the mood right now"

"Oh… well maybe later then…." Beast Boy trailed off and went back inside the tower.

"As you say" Raven could have cared less as she returned to her regular meditation.

"Didn't go to well huh?" Cyborg asked a disappointed Beast Boy.

"Just leave me alone…" Beast Boy walked into his room and locked the door.

"What is wrong with friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked Cyborg who was more interested into Pirate Hamster Ninja III then what Starfire was saying, but then eventually lost train of thought and lost the game.

"I dunno I guess B.B tried one of his worthless attempts to get Raven's attention" Cyborg explained to the Crimson haired girl.

"Should I go talk to friend Raven?" Starfire asked Cyborg as he was returning to his game.

"Well- NO NO!, I don't think it's your-Wai-!" Cyborg stopped playing Pirate Hamster Ninja III to explain to Starfire why it wasn't a good idea.

"Look, I think it would be a better idea if you kept stayed out of Raven and B.B's romance" Cyborg explained.

"What romance?" Raven asked with her hood on carrying in a book of poems, and spells.

At this point Cyborg wasn't sure what to say so, he said.

"HE CAN SHOOT A ROCKET FROM HIS SHOE!" and zoomed into the kitchen.

"If you need me I'll be in my room…" Raven grumbled.

Starfire was sure she could fix the problem, but didn't understand the circumstances.

The remainder of the day for Starfire was pacing her room thinking of ideas to lift the romance between the two titans. Eventually Robin came in to ask what Starfire had been doing in her room for 3 ½ hours without coming out. Starfire replied, in a fast manor including every detail.

"I see…" Robin said touching his chin thinking deeply.

"Well, as Cyborg said it would be nice if you could *cough* you know….. give them some privacy?" Robin tried to tell Starfire slowly so she wouldn't misunderstand, or even worse, get mad about it.

"Robin!, it seems you have forgotten that this is our poor friend Beast Boy were talking about!" Starfire yelled, but was just trying to prove a point.

While that was going on Beast Boy was passing Starfire's room on the way to kitchen, and then turned back to his own room.

Raven was thinking while under the covers in her dark lonely room.

"Was it really necessary to get mad at him?" She thought.

"Childish!" She scolded her self.

Raven got out of her room to the hallway and stopped at Beast Boy's door.

"Should I really do this?" The sensitive side of Raven started to show, Love was in command now.

Raven knocked on the door but ran back into her own room.

"huh?" Beast Boy wondered as he opened the door to nobody being there. But he just went back into his room to think about what he did wrong to make Raven mad. He usually couldn't sleep when Raven got mad at him.

"Why do I always do things wrong?" Beast Boy wondered as he lied on the bed.

Nervous, Beast Boy got up and walked to Raven's room. He knocked on the door very slow like not to draw attention too fast.

Raven opened the door speechless.

"Wanna hear that joke now?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven let him in.

"Make it quick…" Raven knew that it was going to be a pretty corny joke.

"Okay, so it's like a joke in a joke okay?" Beast Boy reassured.

"Super" Raven said sarcastically.

"Okay, so I walk up to an Italian eyeball, and I tell him a really bad joke and he says 'That's a cornia!"

Raven giggled.

"Did you just laugh at one of my jokes?" Beast Boy asked in surprise.

She just sat and stared at him for a while her violet eyes with an innocent glaze. The two got closer, and closer. Until, they kissed. Raven could tell that Love was having a party and doing flips and twists all because of this. They stopped. Beast Boy gulped,

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"It's what I feel about Beast Boy…" Raven answered smiling.

"Raven…" Beast Boy trailed off.

"Yeah B?" Raven answered not sounding like herself at all.

"Me too" Beast Boy whispered.

It was getting late and the two of them just lied there all night. Hand in hand, they fell asleep. The next morning they were awaken by Cyborg claiming he was making waffles for breakfast. At that moment Raven got up, and dressed into her usual leotard and cloak.


	2. Plans Are Made

"Wake up" Raven was attempting to wake up Beast Boy.

"Oh I had this wonderful dream!" Beast Boy said to himself.

"OH MY GOD IT WAS REAL!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either" Raven said getting up again to adjust her cape, Beast Boy throwing things at her.

"Nice try Beast Boy.." Raven said finishing up.

" Aww.. loosen up sweetie" Beast Boy told Raven.

"As cute as you are, don't call me sweetie or you won't own a mouth" Raven walked out the door.

Beast Boy walked out the door hoping not to be seen, but his wish didn't come true.

"BEAST BOY?" Starfire asked walking out of her room.

"Uhh… yeah?" Beast Boy stammered.

"Were you in Raven's room last-night?" Starfire asked knowing what the answer was.

"Well…..Since when do you need to know everything !" Beast Boy yelled.

"I was just asking a question" Starfire said to Beast Boy as he was slamming his door shut.

Beast Boy was deeply thinking about what had happened last night.

"She must have had a twin sister or something…" Beast Boy thought.

"No….." He thought again.

"Did she do a spell that went wrong?…" Beast Boy's new idea was fantastic but then realized that she rarely did those kind of spells.

Before Beast Boy could think of another crazy idea, he heard a knock on the door, he didn't answer cause he knew who it was.

"Friend, Beast Boy I did not mean to be invasive toward your relationship privacy, I was only trying to congratulate you on your new girlfriend" Starfire said through the door, although Beast Boy did not reply.

Then he thought,

"A new girlfriend?, I really didn't think of it this way.."

He heard another knock on the door.

"STARFIRE I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Beast Boy yelled.

It had apparently been Cyborg,

"Man, if you think I'm Starfire you must need to check your eyes!, The waffles are ready!"

"Oh… sorry Cyborg… Hey wanna play Super Zombie Ninja Battle 2?" Beast Boy asked with his ears perked up.

"Uhh.. sure whatever… Oh and congratulations on the new girlfriend" Cyborg added giving Beast Boy a point and a wink.

Beast Boy shoved his face into his pillow and groaned, eventually got up and said,

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Beast Boy yelled, and then heard another knock on the door.

"Who is it now?" Beast Boy scolded whoever was at the door.

"Its your girlfriend" Raven said in a not so pleased voice, Beast Boy shrunk in his bed.

"Come in Raven" He said fixing up everything he could.

"I see you attempted to 'spruce' your room up a bit" Raven observed walking through Beast Boy's room.

"Just for you babe," Beast Boy said slyly leaning against his closet door.

"If you think I'm gonna sleep in here you must be nuts!" Raven yelled.

"Fine…. What about your room?" Beast Boy asked the hooded girl.

"Perfect" She said taking her hood off and pecked Beast Boy's cheek as he fell on his bed again.

'That should keep him quiet during breakfast" Raven said looking at a paralyzed Beast Boy.

The odd couple walked down the hall and into the kitchen where the whole team was.

"What were you guys doing?, Makin' out or somethin'?" Cyborg asked giving Beast Boy a heaping pile of waffles while Raven sipped her tea, just the way she liked it.

"No" Beast Boy said stuffing his face with Cyborg's pancakes.

After a short breakfast of sipping tea, Raven went off to meditate. Not knowing Beast Boy would follow her.

"Azarath Metrion Sinthos…." Raven repeated.

"More tea?" Beast Boy asked holding up a tray of Raven's favorite tea.

Raven stopped meditating for a minute.

"Thanks B," Raven said out of the corner of her mouth as she was sipping tea.

"Your welcome swee- I mean Raven" Beast Boy laughed as Raven gave him the look.

Raven got up to give Beast Boy a hug and kiss.

Starfire and Robin were looking while that happened, and all Starfire could do was 'Awww!' about it. Robin was on the urge of asking what goofy pills Raven took this morning.

"Robin," Starfire asked,

"Yes hun," Robin replied.

"Have you considered you and I, Raven and Beast Boy do the dating of double?" Starfire asked her boyfriend.

"Well I guess we could try it… but you have to get Raven to like the idea, I'm not sure she would be so keen about it" mumbled Robin watching Beast Boy act like a butler to his girlfriend.

"I'm sure I will make her 'keen' about the idea!" Starfire declared getting up off of the couch.

Beast Boy transformed into a Raven, just for his girlfriend. Raven eventually saw Beast Boy and liked the idea. Raven stuck out her hand so that the bird could rest on her arm.

"Good, pet" Raven said closing her eyes and chanting her mantra.

The raven, turned back into his original form. Still Raven smiled at her green boyfriend. She stopped meditating and decided to go back into the tower and lay on the couch.

"After a long while of meditating its nice to just kick back" Raven said grabbing Beast Boy and putting her arm around him.

Starfire got up to see if Raven was interested in the dating of doubles.

"Friend Raven," Starfire asked.

"What is it star?" Raven replied.

"I was wondering…. If you would be interested in the dating of doubles this Friday?" Starfire inquired.

"Depends…. Where will it be?" Raven asked tickling the back of Beast Boy's head.

"Well, I would expect for this occasion the fanciest place we can afford to get into!" Starfire said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Wai- WHAT?" Robin questioned struggling out of his original spot.

"It will be a nice experience!" Starfire stated again.

"Yeah, not for my wallet!" the Boy Of Wonder yelled.

"Oh cmon Robin we'll all chip in for some reservations" answered Beast Boy having the back of his head stroked.

"Well, I guess" Robin uttered.

"It's settled then, were going to the fanciest restaurant!" Starfire yelled putting her hand up in the air.

"Did I hear you guys were going to a fancy restaurant?" Cyborg asked grabbing his phone.

"Yeah, why?" Raven replied.

"Okay Samantha, you can come over on Friday!" Cyborg said excited.

The rest of the Titans looked at Cyborg like he was out of his mind.

"What I can't have a little fun?" Cyborg asked.


	3. Raven Gets Angry

The whole team was interrupted when they realized there was trouble in town. Beast Boy and Raven quickly fled to catch the villain and Robin and Star were on their way. Cyborg however took the T-Car. It was a new villain this time, her name was Cam. Because she had the power of force and swiftness.

She was robbing the museum in Jump City, it had jewels, scripts and everything.

"So if it isn't the Teen Titans!" Cam teased taking another jewel an putting it in the bag, while the staff members and security guards were tied up in chairs.

"Put the jewels back and no one gets hurt!" Robin scolded Cam.

"And if I don't?" Cam put another jewel in her bag and rolled her eyes.

Robin threw a couple of his stars. But missed every time. Starfire was shooting cam with the green lasers she could shoot out of her hands, but it was no match for the swiftness of Cam.

Beast Boy turned into a Jaguar, attempting to run faster. But Cam had powerful magic, enough to throw Beast Boy back about 100 feet or so.

"Nobody does that to my boyfriend or my friends!" Raven shouted throwing a piece of debris at Cam's face as hard as she could, it slammed Cam into the ground and severely hurt, exactly as Raven intended.

"Beware," Cam cautioned as she was being lured away in hand cuffs.

"I will be back!" Cam shouted before they shut they car doors.

Raven flew over towards Beast Boy, while the other were untying staff and guards.

"B are you okay?" Raven asked the wounded green boy.

"Im okay if you are.." Beast Boy managed to say.

"Good" Raven said dragging Beast Boy off of his back, which was covered in ash.

"Cyborg I could use a little help!" Raven yelled handing the big robotic Titan the wounded B.B.

They got back to the tower as soon as possible and Raven was right next to Beast Boy every step of the way.

"Is B gonna be okay?" Raven asked Cyborg as he lied him down on his bed.

"Yeah, plenty of rest, healing and stuff like that he'll be ready for ya Friday night" Cyborg laughed at his last remark about Friday.

"Hang in their Beast Boy.." Raven said falling asleep in a chair right next to him.

The next morning Raven woke up nearly on top of Beast Boy, she woke up and got him some breakfast, and none of that crap he eats like Cocoa Puffs. She got him some healing tea and soup, that will fill him up and make him heal.

It was Wednesday morning and Raven had nothing to do but pace the floor of Beast Boy's bedroom waiting for him to wake up and eat breakfast.

Beast Boy woke and the first thing Raven heard out of him was a loud long sound that sounded like a groan as if something hurt. Raven quickly ran to her wounded boyfriend to fill all of his needs.

"B, is there anything wrong?" Raven asked handing him his breakfast of tea and soup.

"Not anymore" Beast Boy smiled with his toothy grin.

"Are you okay?, how do you feel?" asked Raven.

"I'm feeling fine don't worry!" Beast Boy said.

"Go meditate I'm fine!" Beast Boy said again.

"Okay.." Raven kissed Beast Boy on the cheek and went to meditate, but the whole time she was thinking of Beast Boy.

Raven instead of her usual meditation, went inside of her room looked inside of the mirror that was hidden under a cloth in a drawer. She was now inside the world where all of her emotions dwelled. She was looking for Love, but could not find her.

"Where will I find Love?" Raven asked Knowledge.

"Over there by the tree" Knowledge replied not daring to take her eyes off the book she was reading.

Raven walked over to Love. But obviously Love already spotted Raven.

"Well isn't it nice to see you?" Love said in her hyped voice.

"Yeah, quit acting annoying for one minute and listen to what I have to say" Raven demanded rolling her eyes.

"I'm perfectly zipped!" Love whispered.

"Okay, first things first I'm Raven, you're not!, second quit making me so happy all the time it's just blech!" Raven shouted exaggerating the last part.

"Well if Beast Boy weren't around you so much you wouldn't be so happy!, or in your case in love!" Love yelled giving a twirl.

"Raven, it's as simple as this. If you don't let each and every one of us show emotions out were going to have to be in control, okay?" Love explained.

"Thanks for the tip….." Raven said sarcastically.

Raven returned to her own bedroom and it was already night time, so before bed Raven decided to check on Beast Boy. She walked into his despicable smelling room and saw that Beast Boy had already fallen asleep. So she walked back to her room and did the same, although she could not sleep without Beast Boy snoring away right next to her, it was two am and fell asleep.

"Love is going to ruin me!" Raven thought.

"I guess I'll just have to live through it…" She thought again, but didn't realize what she was saying, so she dozed off.

The next day was business as usual, but then everyone was interrupted by trouble in the city, Beast Boy couldn't come because he was still wounded from the last attack. The rest of the Titans figured out it was Cam again, apparently after the Titans had left the previous attack she escaped the car by using her powers. They found Cam robbing a Swarovski crystal shop downtown.

"As I said yesterday, put the crystals down and nobody gets hurt" Robin said quickly grabbing his battle gear.

"Am I supposed to be scared of you?" Cam asked rolling her eyes as she usually did.

"Azarath Metrion Sinthos!" Raven shouted her manta and raised a nearby desk with her black magic.

"Put them down." Raven demanded attempting to throw the desk.

"I'm not scared of you either princess, so go crawl into your hole mmk?" Cam laughed and put some more crystals into the bag.

Raven threw the desk at Cam, but it didn't land on her. It bounced back to Raven and hit her and she fell about 100 feet from the store. Raven could see something big coming her way, out of the crack of the desk and gravel it looked like a gorilla, it was Beast Boy!. Beast Boy lifted the desk off of Raven and got her on her feet.

"We can put you in jail once we can put you in their again!" Raven shouted using all the black magic she possibly could.

Beast Boy ran as fast as he could and punched Cam right in the jaw!. Causing her to fall about three feet down from where she was standing. The bag of crystals were in the air and Beast Boy caught them. Cam was obviously hurt, just as Beast Boy intended. Titans stayed to make sure officers understood to put her in the most powerful cell they could find. And then returned back to the tower.

"Need help?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"Yeah.." Raven replied.

Beast Boy turned back into gorilla form and carried Raven back to the tower. Raven had many wounds but she knew how to heal herself quick. She drank tea and cast a spell and she was now healed.

"Why didn't you do that on me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Some of these spells only work on Azarathians" Raven said.

"Oh.." Beast Boy uttered.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked Raven sort of quietly.

"As long as your there, yes" Raven smiled for the first time, well, the first time non-sarcastically.

"Yeah… me too heh.." Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

"See ya later Raven…" Beast Boy said running toward the couch to play the game Cyborg promised him


	4. Getting Ready

There was a knock at Raven's door and it was Starfire, she was wondering what to wear when they go on the "dating of doubles" tomorrow night.

"Friend Raven, what should I wear tomorrow night?" Starfire asked Raven holding up three dresses, one pink, one purple, and one orange.

"Well, to be honest why don't you go ask Robin…" Raven trailed off.

"Oh, and what are you going to wear Raven?" Starfire wondered looking into Raven's wardrobe of leotards and cloaks, and minimal regular clothes.

"Raven, your not wearing your leotard and cloak are you?" Starfire asked Raven.

"Well, can you tell me what I am supposed to?" Raven asked the crimson haired girl.

"Well, we could maybe find a outfit tomorrow in the mall of shopping!" Starfire squealed jumping for joy.

"Well, I think ill just wear one of my dresses…." Raven said shutting her closet door.

"You have a dress?" Starfire asked.

"Unfortunately….." Raven said sighing.

"May I see it?" Starfire asked politely.

"Okay…." Raven grumbled.

Raven went into her dresser and pulled out a strapless short black dress.

"Beautiful!" Starfire said looking at the dress Raven held up.

"You really think I should wear it tomorrow night?" Raven wondered.

"Im sure Beast Boy will appreciate it.." Starfire giggled.

"I don't see any of your dresses that short for Robin" Raven rolled her eyes.

Both of the girls giggled.

"Ahh how boyfriends are!" They both said.

Robin and Beast Boy both knocked on the door.

"Come in" Raven giggled.

"Are you guys okay?" Robin asked as the two titan girls were laughing as hard as they possibly could.

"Okay… I'm going to bed" Robin said walking out of the dark room.

"Alright Starfire you can stop laughing.." Beast Boy uttered.

"Time for some well deserved sleep" Raven said quietly as Beast Boy turned into a cat to sleep.

The next morning Cyborg ws constantly cleaning thanking god that Starfire would not be the cook. Raven woke up to a toothy grin Beast Boy.

"Alright Beast Boy, what did you do?" Raven asked opening her eyes.

"Well, I tried one of your spells and look what I made!" Beast Boy said proudly.

"Where?" Raven asked worryingly.

"On the ground" Beast Boy answered with a grin.

"You made a flower?" Raven asked.

"Yeah!, impressive right?" Beast Boy said again basking in his glory.

"For you, yes for me, not so much.." Raven picked up the flower and gave Beast Boy a peck on the cheek.

Raven walked into the kitchen to see that her tea was still boiling, Beast Boy pouring himself a bowl of Sugar Chrunchi-o's.

"How does the garbage your eating taste?" asked Raven.

"Its not garbage!" Beast Boy said shoving another spoonful in his mouth.

"Your so gullible!" Raven said out of the corner of her mouth sipping tea.

"Then why do you like me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because your cute, gullible and green" Raven answered.

"What do you like about me?" Raven asked a silent Beast Boy.

"Well…. you're a cute….umm… magical girl?" Beast Boy let the words slip out of his mouth.

Raven giggled at his poor attempt. Beast Boy laughed along with her.

"Good news friends!" Starfire entered the kitchen clapping her hands.

"We found reservations to La perle de la mer (which is the sea pearl in English)" Robin said with his sad attempt to speak French.

"Great! Here's what me and Raven came up with" giving Robin a wad of cash.

"Alright!, now we have $37.00 left just in case Beast Boy breaks something" Robin laughed walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled.

"You know it's true!" Cyborg yelled laughing.

Raven was embarrassed, she knew it was true but just hugged Beast Boy and said.

"As long as you don't embarrass me tonight I won't hate you"

"Sure thing Raven" Beast Boy reassured.

"Man you stained the couch bad Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled scrubbing a chocolate oreo pudding stain.

"Not my fault!" Beast Boy admitted.

"Now I have to hire someone to clean this!, and I need them by tonight!" Cyborg yelled throwing the sponge on the floor.

Cyborg looked into the phonebook. And eventually found a teenage girl who cleans households, her name was Alicia Mckay. Cyborg called Alicia and asked if she could come on such short notice, she said she would be there in twenty minutes. It was 6:15 already. At about 6:30 a slim black teen in a tight bright red tank-top with faded blue jeans and a red headband in her black hair was at the door.

"Uhh..hi" Cyborg said opening the door.

"Oh my god no way you are Cyborg? The Cyborg?" Alicia asked in awe.

"Yeah" Cyborg said catching on.

"I'm a huuge! Fan!" Alicia confessed walking into Titan's Tower.

"So you are?" Cyborg wondered.

"You have no idea.." Alicia answered.

"So what is it you need clean?, everything looks pretty nice in here" Alicia giggled.

"Well, it's a huge stain on the couch" Cyborg answered walking past everyone in the kitchen.

"A huge stain of what?" Alicia asked as Cyborg showed her the chocolate oreo pudding stain.

"Ewww.." Alicia answered.

"Yeah it's Beast Boy's fault.." Cyborg laughed.

Alicia couldn't help noticing Cyborg owned the whole collection of Ultra mega zombie monkeys and had the brand new GameStation3

"Oh my god!" Alicia said in awe.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"You have the new GameStation3?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah B.B got it for my birthday" Cyborg said whispering 'sucker!'.

"Well, the stain is finished, anywhere else I can clean?" asked Alicia.

"No, but I guess you can stay for a while since its only 7:13" Cyborg replied.

"Cool!" Alicia said.

"Hey shouldn't you guys be getting dressed? For your date?" Cyborg asked the two couples.

"Yeah Cy, we'll leave you alone with your new girlfriend.." Beast Boy laughed.

"Okay B, you can stop now" Raven warned.

Beast Boy shut the door of Raven's room, without noticing Raven took off her cloak.

"Ummm.. there a reason your in here?" Raven asked.

"Oh well.. he he sorry Raven.." Beast Boy muttered getting out of her room and back into his room to change into his suit.

"Robin.." Starfire asked trying to find the masked boy.

"Yes Star-" Robin stopped looking at her dress , face and hair.

"Starfire you look beautiful!" Robin said giving her a kiss.

"Robin, your pretty handsome yourself" Starfire said tickling the back of his brushed hair.

"Robin!" Beast Boy yelled knocking on his bedroom door.

"What!" Robin yelled back.

"I don't know how to tie a tie" Beast Boy replied puzzled.

"Come in" Robin said letting go of Starfire.

"Okay I need help" Beast Boy confessed.

"Holy crap Beast Boy you've never worn a suit have you?" asked Robin concerned.

"Well, just to my Aunt Sam's wedding.." Beast Boy said.

"Here let me help" Robin said grumbling.

"Oh my god! I look gorgeous!" Beast Boy said surprising both Starfire and Robin.

"I mean handsome.." Beast Boy corrected.

"You should go check on friend Raven" Starfire said to Beast Boy.

"Oh, yeah good idea" Beast Boy left the room to go check on his girlfriend.

Beast Boy knocked on the door of Raven's room. She opened the door slowly.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked looking at Raven who was now in a Black knee dress.

"I know I look ridiculous" Raven muttered under her breath.

"No, no I like it" Beast Boy whispered.

"Hey, you two ready yet?" Robin yelled from the outside of the room.

"Give me a minute?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"What are you-" Raven stopped.

Beast Boy kissed Raven for a minute and then got up.

"You crazy Beast!" Raven yelled.

"My name's Beast Boy don't wear it out" Beast Boy said opening the door.

"C'mon" Robin yelled.

The two couples made their way to the T-Car. Robin into the drivers seat and Starfire in the passengers seat. And Beast Boy and Raven in the back.


	5. A Double Date At La Perle De La Mer

" Okay, so I guess we go onto highway 19 and take an exit and were in downtown drive a little then were there" Robin repeated to himself pulling off of the dock that led from Jump City, to Titans Tower. They went down highway 19 for a half hour or so and were downtown already. Raven put her arms around Beast Boy and fell asleep. An hour later they were at La perle de la mer. Beast Boy woke Raven up.

"Rave' wake up" Beast Boy shook her awake.

"B, help me up" She stuck her hand up and out of the T-Car as the green boy in the black suit took a hand and helped his date up.

"Friends, were here!" Starfire cheered happily.

"Shall we?" Robin asked grabbing Starfire's arm.

"We shall" Starfire answered.

The two couples walked in to the fancy restaurant.

"I'm sorry your going to have to wait for a table, 2 hours is the least you can wait" The waiter said as the group approached the entrance, where waiters were bustling and carrying food.

"We have reservations" Robin said as the waiter looked into his book of people with reservations.

"Oh, I see, right this way sir" The waiter exclaimed giving them a reserved spot right in the middle of the huge dining room.

"Wow, Robin how much did this cost?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't ask" Robin replied with a stern look on his face as he opened up the menu.

The waitress walked over to the table and asked,

"May I start you guys off with some drink's?, a martini?, soda?"

"I will take the root of beer" Starfire asked.

"I'll take a water with a lime in it" Raven asked.

"I'll take what she's taking" Beast Boy told the waitress.

"I'll take the most exotic drink you have" Robin said with a grin on his face.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks" The waitress floated toward the kitchen.

"Oh my god Robin your taking this seriously man!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Robin what is Cuisses de grenouille?" Starfire asked with the most confused look on her face she has had on all evening.

"Star, I do believe that means *cough* frog legs.." Robin whispered.

"Oh, that is one of my most favorite meals!" Starfire clapped her hands the rest looking at her confused of her taste in food.

"I think I'll just have a salad" Raven said folding her menu up.

"I think I'll have Cuisine escargot" Beast Boy tried to pronounce the foreign name.

Robin laughed at what Beast Boy ordered, the waitress came around again with the drinks and asked

"Have you guys decided?"

Um.. Yes," Robin replied.

"A Cuisses de grenouille, a salad, and Cuisine escargot, last a Spéciale Soupe du jour" Robin pronounced in his fail to attempt to sound remotely French.

Raven sipped her water while adjusting the top of her dress.

"Here let me help you-" Beast Boy was cut off by Raven pinching Beast Boy's arm.

Robin took a sip of the drink he ordered and was soon in a world of his own.

"Robin are you okay?" Starfire asked her boyfriend who looked really dizzy.

"Beast Boy," Raven said uncomfortably.

"Yeah Rave'" Beast Boy responded.

"Get your hand off of my leg" Raven whispered grabbing his hand and nearly crushing it to bits.

"Oww…" was all Beast Boy could say.

"B, remember what I said" Raven told Beast Boy just before their food arrived.

"Food's here!" The waitress told.

"Oh boy yummy, delicious!" Beast Boy chuckled.

Raven leaned over to Beast Boy and whispered into his ear.

"Beast Boy you do realize your eating snail right?"

"No, your pulling my leg.." Beast Boy laughed eating more escargot.

"No, I'm not" Raven said eating her salad.

Raven took a gulp of Robin's drink and said to Beast Boy

"No, you were pulling mine!" Raven laughed.

"Heh…. Yeah" Beast Boy laughed too.

"Don't ever do that again" Raven warned.

"Are you positive?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes" Raven laughed again, obviously the drink was powerful.

Beast Boy took out his phone, well might as well take a pic while you still will like it. The camera snapped and the picture was taken of both Beast Boy and Raven.

"Oh my god, how could you do that to me I was so not ready" Raven slapped the table and laughed.

"Raven" Starfire said trying to snap her friend out of the drunken trance she was in

"What?" Raven replied still laughing.

"Here is an icecube" Starfire gave the icecube to Raven.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Raven asked Starfire who was just a orange fuzzy blur in a purple dress.

"Well where I come from, when you are acting the way you are you stick it in the back of your shirt to make you more aware of what you are doing" Starfire explained.

But instead Raven just through the ice cube back at Starfire.

"Eeek!" Starfire let out a small shriek as the icecube hit her bare arm.

Robin thought it was best if they had just left the restaurant.

"Umm… Waitress" Robin asked.

"Get me the bill and some water please" Robin said, and before the waitress left

"And get me some more of whatever this shit is" Raven cackled giving the waitress the glass and whispered to Robin.

"Ignore that last direction?"

"Yes" he replied.

"And I thought I was gonna make her look bad" Beast Boy said grabbing whatever was left of the drink Raven had been hogging.

"Oh, look it's a pretty girl" Beast Boy said pointing to Raven.

"Hey pal your date ain't so bad either" Beast Boy said throwing off another round of laugh's.

The bill arrived and Robin told Starfire to get Raven up and drag her to the T-Car after Robin paid, he carried Beast Boy to the T-Car. They got back in and told the couple in the back.

"Well, you guys managed to make huge asses of yourselves" Robin said buckling up backing out the T-Car.


	6. Sleepy Eye Joe's

They went back the same way they came, but lost gas in the middle of the highway, the only exit was for a bar. Which Robin was sure he did not want to go to, but really had no choice. The name of the bar was Sleepy eye Joe's , with the duration of traffic it was already 11:00 and Robin was tired, so he parked and got out of the car and left the window open and told Starfire,

"I'm gonna go see if they have any gas here okay?, Don't let Raven or Beast Boy know we're at a bar got it?"

Starfire faintly nodded taking her seatbelt off, but before she could relax Raven woke up.

"Where are we?" Raven asked holding her head as if someone were playing some loud pop music right next to it.

"A bar" Starfire was sure Raven was over the fact they were at a place that served alcoholic beverages, but she was wrong.

"Good, I could use a little drink" Raven said grabbing some money and heading into the bar.

Raven walked into the noisy bar full of smelly obese people.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked.

"A beer" Raven replied.

"What size?"

"Smallest there is" Raven answered.

"$4.00" The bartender replied giving Raven the mug as she walked out the door.

Raven went back to the car and stepped back inside.

"Starfire!" Raven yelled trying to wake her up.

"Yes friend Raven?" Starfire asked opening her eyes and rubbing them.

"I found some root beer in there would you like some?" Raven asked with a small giggle still drunk from the previous drink.

"Sure" Starfire answered.

"Here" Raven gave the crimson haired girl the cup.

Starfire took a few sips to make sure, although she barely cared she drank the whole thing.

"Oh my god Starfire" Raven dropped her jaw.

"It was a rather good tasting root beer" Starfire laughed playing with the seat controls.

Meanwhile, Robin was inside of the bar trying to find where the bartender was at. He eventually found him and asked if there were any gas stations around. No, there wasn't but the bartender went into the backroom and found enough gas for the T-Car. Starfire walked into the nosy bar and ordered a large beer. She got it and went back to the T-Car.

Beast Boy however, was waken up by Raven when Starfire left for the bar.

"B, wake up" Raven said shaking Beast Boy.

"What's wrong pretty girl?" Beast Boy asked drunk.

Raven slapped him, "You do that again I'll slap you silly!" Raven yelled getting over her drunkenness.

Beast Boy was getting over it to, but Starfire was just getting started.

"Okay guys were almos-, what is she drinking?" Robin asked Raven and Beast Boy.

"Relax man its just beer" Beast Boy laughed still trying to get out of his drunk phase.

"Robin *laugh* what a name" Starfire said laughing.

"Yeah…" Robin uttered.

They drove all the way back to Titans Tower, and they were all tired. When they walked in the door Alicia was still there and the rest of the Titan's weren't exactly sure what to think.

"This game is soo much better in 3D!" Alicia laughed while playing super monkey ninja carts 4.

"I know right its awesome" Cyborg answered.

"Umm Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Oh hey guys back already whats up?" Cyborg answered.

"What is she still doing her what happened to Samantha?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

"She bailed on him" Alicia said turning around.

"So since he was sorta down in the dumps I stayed and played super monkey ninja carts 1 2 3 and 4" Alicia laughed.

"Okay… well I'm going to bed.." Raven muttered under a yawn.

"I Second that" Beast Boy said holding his head.

"Us too" Robin and Starfire yawned going into their bedrooms.

THE END


End file.
